She Just Wanted Some Peace and Quiet
by sashasbum
Summary: Written for the prompt: HG calls Myka after she's been hiding with the astrolabe for 6 weeks without even leaving a note to where she went. First attempt at a Bering and Wells fic, sorry if this "summary" sucks. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello all. So this is my first gander into Warehouse writing. I don't know how I feel about it. Hopefully I'll get better with time :/ (one can only hope). Also, be warned, this was finished on the train back to University, so, not the greatest enviroment. But apparently the only place I can ever get my muse to actually appear! So, sorry if it's a little...off. This was a prompt from the bestest person to ever exist, my Brazilian bestie Giovanna. The prompt being: HG calls Myka after she's been hiding with the astrolabe for 6 weeks without even letting a note to where she went. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. If any rizzlers saw this and thought it was an update for "A Kiss to Remember", I apologise immensely. There shall be an update asap...mostly because I'm pretty scared of what noblegraces will do to me if I don't :P so yeah, soon, I promise!**

* * *

"Agent Bering. -hello?"

The tall brunette woman was sat in the living room of the B&B, alone with Helena's original unedited version of "The Time Machine", when the landline had rang. The older woman had it sent over with a few other things from her estate when she first started helping the team, particularly Myka, with cases. She'd asked the younger brunette if she could hold onto her things for her, even before she was reassigned to the team. She'd found this particular copy a few days earlier, feeling lonely from Helena's absence. With the other agents all out on a mission, she having just returned from a solo mission and given the day off, she decided to start reading, thankful for the privacy in case she became emotional. She'd answered the phone instinctively, wondering if maybe the others had tried to contact her on her cell which was upstairs in her room. When she received no reply, she glared at the phone, annoyed at the lack of response, wanting to read her book in peace. However, Myka could hear light breathing through the receiver, proving someone was in fact at the other end. Eyebrows curved in an annoyed curiosity, her mood starting to darken. She'd had a rough day, she didn't want to deal with the ignorant kids from town prank calling the B&B for the fourth time this week.

"Look, kids. Give it up. I have better things to do with my time than answer your damn calls!"

"-Myka, it's me."

She gasped. The heavenly accented voice on the other side startled her. She hadn't heard it in weeks. 6 to be exact; 6 weeks, 4 hours and 17 minutes. So what if she was counting? You would too if the person you were in love with just upped and left in the middle of the night.

"Hel-"

"No! Don't say my name. No one can know I called, darling. I've been sworn into hiding, I can't tell you why. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone, or do anything, but I can't stand it anymore. I hate being away from you. I simply cannot do it this time." The Brit informed the younger woman, sorrow evident in her voice.

"No one else is here, you're fine." she sighed, exasperated " What-what's going on? Why couldn't you at least call _me? _Or you know, wake me up before you left?"

"I couldn't darling."

"But why?"

"Darl-"

"Don't _darling_ me, Agent Wells. You left. You have no right to call up out of the blue without any sort of explanation! Why are you calling? Why are you doing this to me?" Myka interrupted, irritated with the other woman's behaviour.

Silence. Helena held her breath on the other end, afraid of what she might say, thinking over what she wanted to tell the younger woman. "I missed you." she murmured, barely loud enough for Myka to hear.

"You missed me? You could've called, or left a note, anything. You just left. You _always_ leave me."

"Myka! Please, you have to understand. This wasn't my choice. The regents, they-this is all them. I had to leave. I had to, to keep you safe." The older woman rushed, needing Myka to understand. She needed her to understand that all of this was for her, everything she had done since coming into this century, minus the obvious exception, was for her. Helena couldn't bear the thought of Myka getting hurt, in any way, and did everything she could to keep that from happening. "I've made it my mission this time to keep you safe-happy."

"I've had enough of you trying to keep me safe Helena! I'm not something you can use, to give yourself a distraction or to make yourself feel better. You can't use me as a way to forgive yourself for your past faults. Just accept that things have passed, we've all moved on. Stop leaving! I've had enough of having to watch you leave, time and time again. I'm fed up of turning around to find out you're not there. You have been AWOL for weeks, doing god knows what. The nightmares I've have Helena, I wanted to give up everything. I thought you were going to be dead in a ditch somewhere, or on someone's autopsy table with no idea who you were because the regents needed to cover it up. I watched you _die_ right in front of me already. I watched you leave, for good and I didn't know what to do with myself but then something happened and I had you back. I finally had you with me, no running and I told you I loved you and then you left, in the middle of the night without any warning, or explanation!" Myka bawled down the phone, tears leaving her eyes easily, even as she tried to stop them. Even though she knew Helena couldn't see them, she would be able to hear it in her voice, and Myka didn't want Helena to know how much this had affected her.

Helena was shocked. "You-you remember?" She had been told that nobody else knew anything about what happened, only Artie knew the full details. She and Mrs Frederic knew only what Artie felt was necessary to help them. She'd been told of her death; her sacrifice for Myka, for the Warehouse. However, she'd never realised that the younger woman had remembered any of it. She couldn't begin to think of how she had felt. Helena had experienced having 'lost' the other woman, but not to anything as definite as death. HG heard a sigh from over the phone and a breathy 'mhmm'. Her eyes began to water, so overwhelmed with the knowledge of what Myka had kept a secret and had to deal with over their time apart. She swallowed dryly, her throat closing at all the emotion. She spoke again, her voice catching, "Myka. I-If I'd known-I-Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you tell the woman you love that she died right in front of you? That she trapped you in a force field that allowed you to see everything, but do nothing. That they were gone from existence for an entire day, only for everything to be turned back and go back to normal? I was just so happy to have you back, to finally be able to admit my feelings for you, I couldn't ruin it. I couldn't break it by telling you that. I'm-I'm sorry I kept it from you." Myka's forced calmness made Helena break more, knowing that she had had all these feelings trapped inside for so long, with no one to talk to. If she had known, she would have never let the regents take her away. She thought she was doing what was best for Myka, to keep her safe, but only managed to hurt her more.

"There is no need to be sorry Myka, you were only doing what you thought right in the moment. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have allowed the Regents to take me so easily."

"They-they _took _you?"

"Yes, they wanted to make sure that I could be trusted again. But at the time-" she paused, unsure of how to say it, without hurting her love more.

"You thought they were going to take you away again-for good?" Myka guessed, knowing that this was where the older woman was heading.

"Yes. And I couldn't do that to you darling, I couldn't say goodbye knowing it could be the last time. I figured, if you thought I'd just left, with the possibility of returning, then you wouldn't be as hurt."

Myka regretted going off at Helena about what she'd done now, after realising that she had done it _for _her, instead of _against_ her. "Oh Helena-" She didn't know what to say. Helena had once again sacrificed her own happiness, in a way, for Myka. She left, without getting that final goodbye, and left letting Myka think she had just left. She let Myka be angry, instead of sorrowful, and the younger agent didn't know how to feel. "Can we-can we forget about all of this? Can we just-move on? Start afresh? Not completely of course, just to before all this happened again. Let's just, pretend you only just came back to me."

"I would love that darling. I would love to start afresh with you." Helena grinned at her end of the phone, it coming through in her words. The women smiled together, knowing they were finally getting somewhere together. "I'm going to come back Myka. I promise you, as soon as I can, I will be there, with you!"

"I believe in you Helena. I always have."

* * *

**A/N: So, lemme know what you think? Bad...good, whatever! Thanks for reading :) Also, apologies for it being copied twice. Don't know what happened. Sorted it now! Sorry!  
**


End file.
